prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zahra Schreiber
|birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Saginaw, Michigan |billed = |trainer = Jimmy Jacobs Truth Martini |debut = November 7, 2015 |retired = }} Zahra (zare-uh) Brittney Schreiber (April 18, 1988) is a model and American professional wrestler previously signed with WWE NXT. She is a graduate of the House of Truth Wrestling School run by Truth Martini and Jimmy Jacobs. Schreiber has stated before that she is of Cherokee decent. Career WWE NXT (2014-2015) Schreiber first tried out for the company in March 2014, then received a second tryout in the summer of 2014. Her second tryout lead to a contract, and she reported down to Orlando at the end of October 2014 to begin training. During her tryouts is where Schreiber met fellow NXT diva and friend, Gionna Daddio. During her time down at NXT, Schreiber made several small appearances. She could be seen standing in the background of a segment with Bull Dempsey, was dressed as a skeleton to play the part of one of Adam Rose's Rosebuds, and made a very brief appearance on Tough Enough. In May 2015, Schreiber broke her collarbone and was thus forced to sit out of training for a few months. She made her official debut as a ring announcer at live shows alongside Dasha Fuentes. She then went on to be given an official role, becoming a manager for Sami Callihan, debuting in Fort Pierce, FL on August 29, 2015 at a live show as his sister. Schreiber was released by WWE on August 31, 2015. DreamWave Wrestling (2015) Schreiber made her initial debut in LaSalle, IL with the company on October 3, 2015 as a manager for Arik Cannon, Nick Brubaker, Donovan Danhausen, and Ruff Crossing. It was later announced that Schreiber would make her official in-ring debut at Survival of the Fittest on November 7, 2015. Schreiber teamed with Cannon, Brubaker, Danhausen, and Crossing in a winning effort against Darin Corbin, Marshe Rockett, Prince Mustafa Ali, Mike Hartenbower, and Waylon Beck in a ten-man elimination match. It was reported that Schreiber was protected a lot during the match, though she did have a few spots and performed a curbstomp on Corbin. Schreiber was the last one standing and picked up a win following an interference by Christian Rose. Other promotions It was on January 19, 2017, on REAL Pro Wrestling's Facebook page, Schreiber's debut in RPW's January 21 event New Horizons. She appeared at ring-side in the corner of Aria Blake's match against Morgana. Personal life Her mother is an ex-country singer by the name of Gina James, who dated (and was later engaged to) Porter Wagoner in the early 1990s. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Curbstomp (adopted from Seth Rollins) *'Teams and stables' :*Deep Six - with Donovan Danhausen, Nick Brubaker, Arik Cannon, Christian Rose and Ruff Crossing External links * Profile * Twitter * Facebook Fan Page Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:1987 births Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni